


Trust

by runes



Series: doubleleaf inspired drabbles [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Near Death, hints of slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runes/pseuds/runes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio trusts Leonardo to always be there for him. Pre-slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from “Badly Hurt” by doubleleaf, with doublelafs permission of course. :) Not mine.

He was dying.

He can feel the blood flowing from his wounds; feel the blood seeping through his clothes to drip on the floor in small puddles. He tries to call out for help but all that came out was a gurgled name.

“Mio dio,” Exclaimed the surprised Leonardo before rushing to Ezio’s side and Ezio closed his eyes trusting that Leo will take care of him.


End file.
